


Sand

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sand, beach, the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"I've got sand in my wetsuit," Dom announces.

They are on the beach in Mexico, him and Billy and Lij. The salt-breeze off the sea isn't cool, but warm and damp and makes Dom's hair stuck to the back of his neck. Waves crash enticingly against the shore.

Lij laughs, his blue eyes flashing sunlight, and throws more sand at Dom. He ducks, and the sand hits Billy.

"Me too," Billy declares. They look at each other, look at Lij, then they're pouncing and tackling and laughing in the sand. The is almost too-hot when it touches heated skin.


End file.
